


Anywhere with You (Holiday)

by dayishujia



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Song-inspired, country songs make for good inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as long as I'm where you're at, I'm gonna have a real good view. I'll go anywhere - anywhere with you</p><p>Jason thinks its time for a break and Tim wants to go to Disney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere with You (Holiday)

"What are you talking about, Jason?"

Tim stood against their bedroom closet, watching as Jason packed a suitcase for a trip he didn't even know they were taking. Tim knew Jason could be a little spontaneous sometimes, but this. This was completely out of the blue. 

"A break," the other said simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And, to Jason, it might have been, but the whole idea of a sudden trip, destination unknown, rather unsettled Tim. "A trip, a holiday. If anyone deserves it, it's us, don't you think?"

Tim huffed. "Well -- of course," he said, "but we just can't up and leave. We have responsibilities here, you know."

"I know, I know," Jason replied, using a slightly mocking tone, "I've got Hood things and you've got Red Robin adventures to go on not to mention what ever the hell it is you do at the Wayne building all day."

Tim frowned. "You know what I do all day," he told him when he finished mocking Jason and his tone behind his back. "It's important to keep up appearances."

"Yeah, yeah," Jason wandered over to their dresser and yanked open the drawer containing a haphazard mix of their underwear and socks plus a couple understhirts, and proceeded to toss a couple of everything into the suitcase. "Maintaining an image and all that; can't allow the media to put two-and-two together and all that tired ol' thing."

Tim heaved a sigh. "Then you have to understand why we can't go."

At that, Jason turned to face Tim and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's precisely why we have to go," he stated. They stared at each other, and when it seemed Tim wasn't going to back down or understand Jason and his reasoning, he groaned. He swallowed back his frustration and ran his hands throw his hair. "Look, Tim. Chances are we're both gunna be dead before we're 30. Hell, one of us might go before then and I don't want to have any regrets looking back. Now, get your pretty lil butt over to that map right there and pick a damn place to go."

Tim stared at Jason. "You're serious about this."

Jason rolled his eyes and wildely gestured to the old suitcase on their bed, stuffed with t-shirts and jeans. "What was your first clue, genius?"

They stared each other down for a moment before Tim rose his hands in defeat and turned to find the map Jason tossed at him earlier. "Why do I have to to pick the place?" he asked, whining a little, but Jason grins victoriously and turned to continue his raid on their dresser to see if they need to pack anything else for this trip. 

"Because I don't care where we go," Jason informed the other, pulling a couple tank tops out of the dresser. "As long as I'm with you, where I am don't matter." Tim glanced at him and Jason grinned broadly back. Tim choked on a laugh and Jason threw a pair of balled up socks at him.

It's quiet for a little while as Tim reviewed the map and Jason continued to shove things in their suitcase. Eventually, Tim hummed, "It's been a while since I've last been to Disney World..."

And Jason gawked at him. "...You're kidding me... You wanna go to Disney?"

"No, of course not," Tim snorted flippiantly, "I want to go somewhere more manly, ...like the Bermuda Triangle or the Outback." Jason continued to stare disbelievingly at Tim, who broke down in a fit of giggles after a couple seconds of meeting Jason's stare. "God, Jason, what's with you? You're too badass for Disney World?"

Jason scoffed. "No," he retorted, pride hurt only slightly, "I'm just surprised world-traveler Tim, the hard-to-impress rich kid slash Red Robin would end up being all too easy to impress."

Tim pouted, "Now you're just being mean."

"It sounds like something Dick would like," Jason continued, knowing not only was it true (Disney would be perfect for Dick) but it would also ruffle Tim's perfect little feathers. 

"Ouch."

Jason laughed and moved to stand in front of the suitcase, to survey it. When he was content he had thrown everything they'd need in there, he slammed it shut and secured it. Tim watched him do it, with the map folded in his hands, and Jason grinned down at him. "Well," he practically sang, "Looks like we're going to Disney World for a couple days."

Tim beamed. "I'll go call a taxi."

───────

Jason had his smaller-built boyfriend under his arm as they stood in line at the airport, waiting to buy their last-minute tickets to Orlando. There was a buzz of chatter of other flyers, coming and going, and quite a long line of other last-minute buyers, but Jason was confident there would be a couple seats on the next flight south out of Gotham.

"You know," Tim began, his voice trailing off at the end in a musical note. Jason glanced down at him and adjusted their luggage. Tim had a mischievous grin and a similar glint to his blue eyes, and Jason rose an eyebrow. "This is what happens when you listen to country radio."

Jason rolled his eyes and retorted with the ever classy, "Bite me, asshole." But he was not actually upset by the comment, just a little embarrassed. But Tim smiled up at him, wide and happy, and Jason smiled a small back at him.

"I love you, you know?" Tim asked, smile faltering a little as he looked up at the other man. 

Jason said nothing; he used his arm that was hooked around Tim's shoulders to tug him closer and pressed a firm kiss to the top of his hair. Tim laughed softly, happily, and moved so he could wrap his arms around Jason's waist as they waited for their turn to purchase their tickets.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: Anywhere with You by Jake Owen.


End file.
